A Change in Attitude
by BritStargirl
Summary: Danny as a girl, in the band, and a new way to look at one of the boys ;) Enjoy, and please Review!
1. Chapter 1

They have their first weekend off in ages, and they decided to go to a club. Danny dresses up nice, and even manages to get Dougie to look smart and Tom to take off his Toy Story shirt.

She laughs at something the guy next to her said, the sound drowned out by the loud music by the bar, and downs another shot.

"Aren't you going too fast, Dan?" Tom's ever sensible voice chimes in her hear. She turns to find all three of them surrounding her, pressed close so they can hear each other speak.

"Nope, just having fun!" she giggles, slinging her arm around Dougie's shoulders. She always loved how he was just short enough to be the perfect height for it to be comfortable for her. Harry raises his eyebrows like he thinks she should slow down, but he isn't going to do anything to stop her.

"Come and dance!" she yells to all of them, wanting them to have a good night out; they don't look like they're getting into it enough.

Dougie shakes his head rapidly, and Danny remembers he doesn't like places like this much, not when he's this sober at least.

"I'm staying with Doug. You go have fun, Dan," Tom says, pushing her towards the floor. She catches Harry's wrist, giving him her best pout and blinking her eyes like a puppy.

"Please, Harry. Come and dance with me," she says, putting on her best pleading voice. He sighs like she's asking him a massive favour, but nods and allows himself to be pulled into the crowd, right into the middle where the lights flash in bright colours, making everything just a little bit harder to see.

She loops her hands around Harry's neck and feels his hands fit around her waist automatically. She realises that they've never really done this before, that normally it would be one of the others in his place, but he hasn't been nearly such a dick recently, and it's nice. She leans closer, resting her head on his chest as they move, pressed tight together by the people around them, Harry's hands sliding down to rest on her hips, holding her close.

"You know everyone's watching you, right, Dan?" Harry murmurs into her ear, and he's so close that she feels the rumble in his chest before her alcohol-slowed mind processes the words.

She pulls away slightly so she can look at the people surrounding them, and sure enough quite a few of the men are watching them, some casting dirty looks in Harry's direction.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" She says, looking back to see Harry staring down at her.

"What do you mean?" He says, confusion darkening his eyes.

"Like they notice us, or something," she says, feeling self-conscious as she does so.

"Because they want you, Dan. You're fucking hot. They want me to piss off so they can all try to get into your pants," Harry says, a smile quirking his lips as Danny blushes and looks down.

"Huh. I'm really hot?"

It's Harry's turn to blush now, as he looks down between them, then realises he just looked straight at her cleavage, and glances back up, clearing his throat.

"Objectively speaking, yeah."

"Well they can wait as long as they like," she says, pressing close to Harry again, "because you're not going anywhere. Besides, maybe I'm the one hogging the hot drummer?"


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they get back to the house, Danny's pretty sure that they will all have terrific hangovers the next morning, and there's no way that she can get up to her room alone, so she lets Harry help her up the stairs. She groans when she thinks about how far along the corridor her room is, and how much crap she left all over the bed, which is going to take ages to clear, especially in her current state.

"What?" Harry questions, leaning away slightly to focus on her.

"My rooms too far, I don't wanna go tonight," she says, conscious of her slurring, but knowing that there's not much to do about it.

"Come to my room then. I'm closest, and next to the bathroom for the morning," Harry replies, and it makes sense, so she just nods sleepily, and together they get through the door, and collapse onto his bed.

"Ugh," Danny grunts, trying to manoeuvre her dress off, because it's got sequins, and that won't help with sleeping. Harry makes a noise of interest, and when he realises what she's doing goes to his drawers and takes out one of his baggy t-shirts, and when he comes back starts laughing at Danny, who's got herself stuck in the neck hole. And it just. Won't. Come off.

"Here," he says, grasping the hem and pulling gently, helping her wriggle free, and handing her the t shirt, dropping the dress at the foot of the bed. He then proceeds to strip off his jeans and socks, and lifts the duvet, letting Danny get in first and fitting himself in after.

Danny's not sure why she does it, but she turns and snuggles into him, ignoring his noise of surprise. They had a good night together, with Tom and Dougie staying by the bar for most of the evening, and them dancing together for most of the night. She rests her head on his chest, liking how all of the boys smell different, but still like home, in their own ways.

"Dan?" Harry says, sliding an arm around her waist and holding her close, but not tight.

"Mmm?" is all she can manage in response, lifting her head sleepily, trying her hardest to look at him without yawning.

"I'm sorry," he says, looking sad all of a sudden.

"Why?" she says, confused. He had been nothing but good to her all night. There wasn't anything that came to mind that he should be apologising for.

"For everything. In the beginning, and now too. Sorry for being such a dick all the time. I don't know why I'm always being –"

"Shhh," she interrupts, understanding and putting a finger to his lips. "It's fine. None of us are perfect," she says quietly, and she hopes that he knows that she means that she's sorry too, for everything they said, how much hurt they caused each other.

"But –"

"Don't worry. Go to sleep," she says quietly, and leans up to kiss him on the cheek, small and sweet. It's weird for her to be like this with Harry. Normally this is how she acts with Dougie, or maybe Tom, but never Harry. She doesn't think she can take much more of this sweetness without freaking out a bit about being so cosy with Harry, and maybe she'll regret this in the morning, but she doesn't think so. It feels good.

"Danny, I need to tell you –" Harry starts again, but splutters to a cough when Danny hits him on the chest to shut him up, because she understands, but she also really wants to go to sleep now.

"I know. Goodnight, Harry."

"Night, Dan."


End file.
